


be in my video

by chanyeolanda



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, acts of a sexual nature are alluded to, borderline crack tbh, despite the premise of the fic there is no smut, none of these relationships are particularly serious, rated for language and sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: what's the answer to poor budgeting? why, filming a porno, of course!now, whose bright idea was that?





	be in my video

**Author's Note:**

> this was born out of silliness, me being sick, and also seeing the potential in all of these ships. it's not to be taken seriously lmao.
> 
> (also the fact that hyunjin's name is misspelled in the felix/jisung/hyujin tag annoys me a lot but also the straight line key on my keyboard isn't working so i can't fix it so)

'so what's the verdict?' jisung asks, his head hanging over the edge of the couch.

'we probably shouldn't have gotten chicken last night,' felix says, looking up from a pile of money and scribbled down figures on pieces of paper. 'or at least, maybe shouldn't have eaten it all. definitely shouldn't have gotten the beer.' 

'can we eat this week?' hyunjin asks and felix shrugs.

'yeah. struggle meals, but we can eat. probably.'

hyunjin sighs. 'we need to actually work out our new budget. i totally forgot that seungmin moving out meant that he would not be buying the fourth week's groceries.'

'as did we all,' jisung sighs. 'he really should have reminded us. what does he think we are, responsible? logical, even? please, does he even know us.'

'you get insanely high marks for someone who does the bare minimum of work,' hyunjin says dryly.

'that means nothing,' jisung insists, 'that interest related skill does not carry over to household budgets! and just shows, i am not responsible. if i were, i would be doing my work. in _advance_.'

'we could get jobs,' felix suggests unenthusiastically.

'you remember i'm a double major, right,' hyunjin says sullenly.

jisung groans. 'i already hate the job i have, don't make me get another one. i know you feel the same.'

'yeah, nah,' felix says with a laugh, 'i don't want another job. but i've also become accustomed to the level of food and take out we've been getting and now rent's more and we gotta spend more on basic groceries.'

'we could ask our parents for raises in our allowance,' jisung suggests and felix snorts.

'if i ask my parents for a raise, they'll tell me to move back into res,' felix says and jisung makes a face.

'yeah, mine too, probably,' he agrees.

'i feel bad asking mine,' hyunjin admits.

'you would let us starve?' jisung demands, faux indignant.

'they wouldn't just give me the money,' hyunjin clarifies with a laugh, 'and then i would never stop getting worried questions about whether we're eating.'

'oh, fuck, right,' jisung says, 'first rule of living in digs, don't let the parents worry. no one wants too much supervision. and yours are close enough to just pop in.'

'the horror,' felix jibes with a laugh.

'have you seen the state of this place?' jisung says, 'i'd have to clean!'

'you should be cleaning anyway,' hyunjin says with a laugh and jisung flaps a hand at him. 

'shhh, let's deal with one problem at a time.'

'we could do porn,' felix says listlessly, staring up at the ceiling.

he's met with silence, and after a moment or so, he laughs.

'i'm kidding, obviously.'

'no,' jisung says, 'that's a good idea.'

hyunjin squints at him. 'it is?'

jisung twists to look at him. 'well, yeah. all of us get off, no matter how hidden we are about it, so it won't take time that otherwise could be used to... procrastinate schoolwork, and we'd get money! where's the downside?'

hyunjin considers it. 'well. i guess, when you put it like that...'

'you would make a killing camming,' jisung assures him.

'i... don't know if i could do camming,' hyunjin says, 'i think... i'd be way too awkward trying to get myself off on camera. i'd be far too aware of the camera.'

jisung shrugs. 'doesn't have to be solo stuff. we can make a thing out of it. i'd hook up with you for money.'

hyunjin laughs, his brow creasing in confused amusement. 'thanks?' he laughs, 'i think?'

'i mean, you guys have made out before,' felix cuts in.

'yeah, exactly,' jisung says, 'wasn't a hardship.'

'i don't remember that,' hyunjin says, 'so i still maintain it didn't happen.'

'i have it on video,' felix says.

'doesn't matter,' hyunjin insists, 'didn't happen.'

felix laughs. 'so physical proof doesn't count when it comes to you denying hookups?'

'if it's caught on tape, it doesn't mean anything?' jisung teases.

'well, i'm about to agree to hook up with both of you on camera, so, yeah, i'm sticking with that,' hyunjin says with a laugh, then meets felix's eye. 'i mean, if you're in too, i guess. i assume you're in. it was your idea.'

'i was actually joking,' felix admits, 'but yeah, sure. i'm in. i'll do just about anything for more food.'

'i'd hook up with you for money too, bro,' jisung says and felix nods solemnly, putting a hand over his heart.

'thanks, man,' he says, 'means a lot.' he shifts. 'i gotta be honest, though, i don't know if i could, like-' he makes a circle with the fingers on one of his hands and points towards it with a finger on his other , '-with either of you, you know? like don't get me wrong, making out, sure, some light dick touching, maybe, but.' he laughs. 'i don't think i'd be able to take anything more than that seriously, you know?'

hyunjin nods thoughtfully. 'that's actually a valid concern.'

jisung sighs. 'we'll have to bring in a fourth person, then.'

'what?' hyunjin asks, turning to face jisung.

'a fourth person,' jisung repeats, 'someone that all of us could potentially want to sleep with.'

'couldn't we all bring in, like, a person each, then?' hyunjin asks and jisung makes a face.

'spreads the profit too thin. we wanna make this as contained as possible.'

'good point.' hyunjin nods.

'so would we... be sleeping with this person individually?' felix asks.

jisung shrugs. 'we could. or we could do that thing that happens in porn, you know, with the three girls all trying to suck the same dick? and lining up to get railed by the same dude? ridiculous, but clearly it sells.'

'do they do that in gay porn?' hyunjin asks.

'yeah, they must do,' jisung says, 'i don't know, honestly, the last time i watched gay porn has eclipsed all other gay porn i have ever watched pretty much. dude was so tan, like all over, full on, like i thought he was latino- until he pulled his pants down. his ass was so pale. the contrast was incredible.'

'hey, you sent me a screenshot of that,' felix says with a grin and jisung nods.

'it was hysterical. i couldn't stop laughing.'

'but who?' hyunjin asks. 'who would we ask? that would actually do it.'

the other two sit in silence as they consider it.

'minho-hyung?' jisung suggests.

'he would probably laugh in our faces,' felix says and jisung raises an eyebrow.

'you're not wrong.'

'what about woojin-hyung?' felix suggests, 'he's helpful.'

'oh, god, no,' hyunjin says hurriedly, pulling a face, 'that would be like sleeping with my dad.' he shudders. 'no.'

'chan-hyung?' jisung suggests.

'no,' felix says, 'same issue.'

'chaeyoung-noona?' jisung tries again.

'tzuyu-noona would castrate us for even thinking about asking,' felix points out and hyunjin winces.

'good point.'

'because she's in a relationship.'

'another good point.'

'she's also gay.'

'another... very good point,' jisung says, attempting not to laugh.

'i make a pretty girl,' hyunjin points out before the three of them collapse in hysterics. 

'i don't think i could, in good conscience, ask a girl to make a porno with us anyway,' felix says, 'so why don't we just. nix girls for now.'

'hey,' hyunjin says suddenly. 'what about changbin-hyung? i wouldn't mind. felix, you went on about him-'

'nah, yeah,' felix says, 'i would. yeah.'

'huh,' jisung says, considering, 'i could do that.'

'would he?' felix asks and hyunjin shrugs.

'he might.'

'so we'll ask changbin-hyung, then?' jisung confirms, 'should i text him?'

'i feel like we should ask face to face,' hyunjin says, 'he might not take us seriously otherwise.'

'yes,' jisung says, 'good idea. felix, do we have enough to take changbin-hyung out for really cheap coffee?'

'we can even splurge for expensive coffe,' felix says, 'if this works out. might need it to butter him up.'

*

changbin blinks at the three of them seated across him at the coffee shop. 

'you want me to what?'

hyunjin bursts into laughter, and jisung attempts to keep a straight face as he speaks.

'we were... hoping... you could... be in our porno,' jisung says, valiantly keeping a straight face as felix succumbs to giggles next to him.

changbin stares at them, deadpan. 'goodbye,' he says, and gets up.

'no, wait!' hyunjin says through his laughter.

'please, hyung,' jisung says.

changbin squints at them and sits down again.

'is this some kinda joke?' changbin asks.

'no,' hyunjin assures him, 'we're completely serious.'

'we genuinely want to do this,' felix says.

'we'll split the profits with you, of course,' jisung adds.

changbin opens his mouth and closes it again. he pulls out his phone. 

'what are you doing?' jisung asks.

'i'm telling seungmin to move back in with you fuckers,' changbin says.

'what? why?' felix asks.

'because he's _clearly_ ninety percent of your impulse control!'

the three of them sat there looking abashed for a second.

'for what it's worth,' hyunjin says tentatively, 'that week we ate nothing but cake and pizza, seungmin was still living with us, so. i don't know if he's the paragon of responsibility you seem to think he is.'

'i would never use those words,' changbin says, 'but the fact remains he moved out and you guys now want to film _porn_.'

'it's a good idea!' jisung insists.

'you just asked me to have a foursome with you! for _money_!' changbin exclaims.

'it's legit!'felix insists.

*

('you would not _believe_ what happened to me this afternoon,' changbin exclaims, slamming the front door shut behind him.

'weren't you going to meet the kids?' chan asks, emerging from the kitchen.

'yeah,' changbin says, 'so they fucking asked me to do a _porno_ with them, can you believe it?'

chan thumps his chest to stop choking on his ice cream. 'they what?' he gasps, eyes watering.

'exactly!' changbin cries, 'they want to make some money, and for some godforsaken reason, they got it into their thick skulls that _i_ need to be involved.'

chan stares at changbin, wide eyed.

'and?' he says eventually. 'what did you say?'

changbin gapes at him. 'seriously? you have to ask that?'

'well,' chan starts.

'what kind of a person do you think i am?' changbin demands.

'the... uh...' chan hesitates, 'the kind of person who might possibly potentially agree to make a porno with his friends?'

changbin's expression morphs into one of deadpan indignation, before he turns and walks away.

'i said might possibly potentially,' chan calls after him, 'changbin, that's still not an answer!'

changbin sticks his head out of his room. 'i'm straight!'

chan blinks. 'you are?'

changbin gapes again and steps fully out of his room. 'what's that supposed to mean!'

'no, it's just. you've hooked up with multiple guys?' chan says.

'what, and that means i'm not straight?' changbin demands.

chan blinks again. 'i mean. it does kinda cast some doubt on the matter.'

'you saying a straight dude can't hook up with guys occasionally?' changbin says, 'come on, hyung. it's 2020.'

'i.... guess so,' chan says in mild confusion.

'glad thats settled,' changbin says and turns into his room again.

'wait,' chan says after a moment, 'you never answered the question. did you say yes or no?')

*

'do you think the laughing made him say no?' jisung wonders, back on the couch.

'sorry, i couldn't not,' hyunjin apologises, 'his face was just too funny.'

'i have a feeling the laughing wouldn't ave deterred him if he actually was interested,' felix assures hyujin, reaching out to pat his arm.

'we all laughed, anyway,' jisung dismisses. 'it was funny.' he sighs. 'guess it's just the three of us, then.'

'thought we decided we wouldn't be able to take it seriously,' hyunjin comments.

'well, we could try,' jisung says, 'i mean, you seemed to take it pretty seriously when we made out.'

'i probably didn't even realise it was you,' hyunjin insists.

'oh,' felix says, pointing at hyunjin, 'step up from denying it ever happened.'

'hypothetically,' hyunjin deadpans, 'i was really drunk.'

'so let's try again,' jisung says with a grin. 

'huh?' hyunjin says and jisung scrambles around until he's leaning into hyunjin's personal space.

'let's see if we can take it seriously,' jisung says, still grinning and hyunjin's eyes flicker down to his lips.

jisung takes that as consent and leans forward to kiss him.

hyunjin manages to kiss back for a few seconds before breaking away in giggles, and jisung looks at him in offence.

'well, excuse me,' he says, 'i wasn't aware my kissing skills were cause for _laughter_.' he turns to felix. 'felix, are my kissing skills cause for laughter?'

'i wouldn't know,' felix says, smile pulling at his lips.

jisung rolls his eyes and moves, straddling felix's thighs and sitting in his lap before leaning in to kiss him too, swallowing the beginnings of his chuckle.

jisung only pulls back slightly when the smallest laugh escapes felix, and felix shakes his head. 

'not your kissing,' he assures him, and pulls him back in.

'sorry,' hyunjin says, shifting closer to them, his knees touching their thighs. 'just got a bit nervous.'

jisung pulls away from felix to grin at hyunjin. 

'aww,' he coos, 'i make you nervous?'

'it's weird!' hyunjin protests and jisung shrugs.

'it's only weird if you make it weird,' he says, and reaches out t pull hyunjin into another kiss, this one deeper and more enthusiastic from both sides.

'oh yeah,' jisung says appreciatively when he pulls back, taking in hyunjin's even redder lips and ruffled hair, 'you're gonna coin it.'

hyunjin laughs before his eyes slide to felix, who smiles and holds his arm out.

hyunjin leans in easily and kisses him, jisung grinning down at them.

'hmm,' felix says thoughtfully after they pull apart. 'you know what, i think i was wrong.'

'despite hyunjin's dsl's, i'm the better kisser?' jisung says hopefully.

'my _what_?' hyunjin asks as felix laughs.

'it means-' jisung starts but felix shushes him.

'i was gonna say, i reckon i can do this after all. and in regards to that...' felix grins u at hyunjin. 'well, i'm not sure how to explain it in korean, but i think we can show you through a practical demonstration?'

jisung crows with laughter as hyunjin blinks at them, before rolling his eyes and shrugging.

'ah, what the hell,' he says, and tugs jisung in to kiss him again.

'why the fuck not.'

*

jisung squawks and falls off the bed as the door bangs open, and seungmin's standing there, surveying their various states of undress (read: there was a blanket involved, and nothing else.)

'you need to return your key!' jisung's voice floats up from the floor.

'oh my god, he was telling the truth,' seungmin says in surprise, 'i thought changbin-hyung had to be lying, but no, you guys really are filming a porno.'

hyunjin's mouth forms a perfect o. 'oh,' he says, his eyes wide, 'shit, that's what we forgot.'

'hmm?' felix says, looking at him, and then: 'oh. right. filming it.'

'that's... that's a pretty important part of making a porno, isn't it,' hyunjin says, starting to laugh, 'actually, you know, filming the sex.'

'i totally blanked,' felix says, and looks at hyunjin. 'you were very distracting.'

hyunjin preens a little. 'thank you.'

'next time,' jisung says, 'i'm done for the day.'

'right,' seungmin says, 'been great catching up, i'm just gonna leave now.

'no, wait, seungmin!'

'buy us food!'

'i said we were done for the day!'

**Author's Note:**

> [Russian translation!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7590874)


End file.
